


50 years young.

by Geekygirl669



Series: The best things in the world. [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: It's Harvey's 50th birthday.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: The best things in the world. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	50 years young.

"Feel old yet?" Mike joked the evening before Harvey's 50th birthday as the two of them got ready for bed.

"Not until you asked." Harvey joked back smirking.

"Glad I asked then." Mike laughed as Harvey pulled him in for a hug. "Can’t let you forget." 

"Says the guy who just had his 40th." Harvey shot right back.

"Yeah 40th your 50th is tomorrow." Mike leaned up and kissed his husband. 

Harvey just rolled his eyes before deepening the kiss. 

******************************************************************************

"Happy birthday.” Mike commented as he kissed Harvey awake. 

“Happy birthday to me.” Harvey commented back causing Mike to laugh.

“So what do you want to do birthday boy?” Mike asked as the two of them sat up in bed.

“Well I’m pretty sure we have about twenty minutes before one of the kids wake up.” Harvey started after he had a quick look at the clock. “I can think of one this for us to do.”

“Can you now.” Mike commented as he moved closer to Harvey. “Now what would that be.”

“Well you have to come over here.” Harvey pulled Mike into his lap and leaned up to kiss him.

“I like what you have planned.” Mike commented with a hug smile as he pulled away long enough to catch his breath.

******************************************************************************

“Happy birthday papa.” The twins said loudly as they walked into Mike and Harvey’s room about thirty minutes later. 

“Thanks guys.” Harvey smiled as they rushed over to hug there dad. 

“We made you breakfast.” Hunter told him with a hug smile.

“You did?” Harvey asked surprised.

“Well Theo did but we helped.” Harley clarified seeing the look Mike was giving them. “He did all the coking.”

“Good.” Mike nodded as he stood up. “Now go and make sure everything’s ready well be out in a minute.”

“Okay.” They said at the same time before walking out of the room.

“Did you know they were doing this?” Harvey asked as he stood up.

“No clue.” Mike shrugged as he watched Harvey bend over naked. “I was planning on making you breakfast once we had finished.”

“Do you think it’s going to be any good?” Harvey asked as he pulled his trousers up.

“Hopefully but its sweet that they even did this.” 

“Yeah but I would really like to eat some edible food on my birthday.” Harvey commented. 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Mike walked over and kissed Harvey. “And if it’s not I’ll make you a really nice lunch. Your favorite.”

“Well how could say not to that.” Harvey joked before kissing Mike one more time.

******************************************************************************

The food wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it would be and Harvey ended up having an amazing morning.

“How does it feel to be old?” Teddy asked as they sat around watching TV.

“I’m not that old.” Harvey commented with a groan.

“You’re 50 Papa that’s old.” Theo conformed to a smirk.

“No your father still has ten more years until he’s old.” Mike laughed before adding. “He’s only getting old right now.”

“You’re the one that married me.” Harvey joked with his husband as Mike leaned into his side.

“Yeah but you weren’t even 40.” Mike looked up at Harvey. “You also looked a lot better then.”

“Hey.” Harvey said looked extremely hurt. “You didn’t seem to mind this morning.”

“Gross.” Theo shouted the only one to really understand what his father meant.

“You don’t look to bad for a 50 year old.” Mike whispered in Harvey’s ear once his kids had gone back to focusing on the TV.

“And you don’t look so bad for a 40 year old.”

******************************************************************************

The family spent the day lounging around the TV watching what Harvey wanted on the TV before they got ready to go out for Harvey’s birthday dinner.

“I still don’t get why I have to wear this?” Hunter told his dad as he pulled at his tie.

“Because the place your dad wants to eat is a nice restraint and you need to wear a suit and Tie.” Mike told him a bit annoyed as he had already explained all of this to his son multiple times.

“Why do we have to go to this restraint?”

“Because it’s your dad’s birthday so he gets to pick.” Mike repeated again.

“Fine.” Hunter placed his arms over his chest before walking over to sit down.

“We need to go.” Mike shouted to the rest of his family.

“Were coming.” Harvey walked into the living room looking rather handsome in a dark blue suit. “You look amazing.” He told his husband quietly with a smirk.

“So do you.”

******************************************************************************

“Did you have a nice day?” Mike asked Harvey as they two of them laid in bed naked later that night.

“Yeah.” Harvey smiled down at Mike. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Mike leaned up to kiss Harvey. “You only turn 50 once.”

“Tonight was especially good.” Harvey smirked.

“Tonight was good.” Mike agreed also smirking. “The kids had a great day.” Mike added deciding to change the subject.

“Until we got them to wear suits at least.” Harvey joked knowing how much his kids hadn’t having to dress up.

“Yeah but once we got to the restraint they didn’t really mind and they actually all behaved.” Mike pointed out.

“Yeah they did.” Harvey agreed extremely glad that his kids hadn’t argued once that day. “I still can’t believe the twins behaved.”

“I might have promised them whatever they wanted for desert tomorrow if they behaved today.” Mike admitted.

“Of course you did.” Harvey laughed finally getting why his kids actually behaved for once in their lives.

“I wanted your day to be perfect.” Mike smiled up at Harvey extremely happy right now.

“And it was perfect.” Harvey promised leaning down to kiss Mike. “I wish I had thought of the whole desert thing for your birthday.” 

“It wasn’t so bad.” Mike commented thinking back to his 40th and how the twins didn’t stop arguing for most of the day. “I remember that night going a lot like tonight did.”

“That it did.” Harvey kissed Mike again before they both laid down comfortably letting themselves fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through all the mistakes and fixed all the ones I could find but I might have missed some and if I have please just let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
